1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife sharpeners and more particularly to a knife sharpener adapted to be mounted within a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development for the domestic kitchens have produced many new and improved appliances. While there are many new appliances, the counter space and cabinet space is necessarily limited. In order to overcome this problem, there have been many prior art attempts to design space saving appliances as well as multi-purpose appliances. Among the solutions to the problems of space, separate storage facilities have been designed with only limited success. Attempts have been made to design appliances which occupy neither counter nor cabinet storage space, but instead are mounted under a cabinet in space that might otherwise be wasted. While the solutions have been laudatory, the basic problem of readily available space for kitchen appliances nevertheless still exists.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a knife sharpener which may be readily mounted and stored within an existing drawer in space which would otherwise be unused, and be readily movable from the stored position to a position of use.
Another object of the invention is to produce a knife sharpener having a mounting bracket which may be easily secured to the inside vertical panel of a drawer and may be pivoted from an inoperative position to an operative position, and after use to an inoperative position with great facility.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be readily and surprisingly achieved by a knife sharpener comprising a first body portion including a first swivel attachment bracket for mounting the first body portion to the vertical panel of a drawer to swivel about a first axis, and a second body portion including knife sharpening elements including a pivotal attachment bracket for mounting the second body portion to the first body portion to pivot about a second axis generally perpendicular to the first axis.